1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a low-power system-on-chip (SoC).
2. Description of Related Art
Home appliances and office equipment such as printers and the like are generally powered without sanctions. However, as the need to conserve energy increases, there is a desire to power home appliances and office equipment using low-power techniques. To satisfy the need to reduce energy, low-power techniques for reducing power in home appliances and office equipment are available.
One such technique is to place a low-power condition on home appliances and office equipment where power is consumed on the order of around several hundred milliwatts (mW) when the home appliances or office equipment are in a standby state. Accordingly, one low-power technique is to reduce the power consumed by a system-on-chip (SoC) used in the home appliances and office equipment.
Reduction of power consumption of the system-on-chip may be accomplished by reducing static power consumption and/or dynamic power consumption. To reduce power during an operation of the system-on-chip, the static power may be reduced by lowering an operating clock frequency. Since static power is consumed by leakage current that occurs when a voltage is applied, even when the system-on-chip is not performing an operation, static power consumption may be reduced by powering down a block on the system-on-chip when it is not used.